1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device and a testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, testing devices that measure a power source current in a device under test using an integrator are known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-324552 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-241454. In these testing devices, a current detecting unit that detects the power source current and a current-voltage converting unit that outputs a voltage according to the current value detected by the current detecting unit have been provided in a device power source unit that supplies the power source current to the device under test.
However, when testing an electronic device such as large-scale integrated circuits, there was not space sufficient to mount a number of electronic circuits in the vicinity of the electronic device in some cases. In this case, it is difficult that the device power source unit is provided in the vicinity of the device under test. Therefore, it was difficult to measure the power source current that varies at high speed in the device under test with high precision, in some cases.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a testing device, a testing method, and a current measuring device that can solve the foregoing problems. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.